In time you'll see
by suburbanwhitemom
Summary: Laura is just trying to live life and get through school, but it's not always that simple - people aren't always that simple. Hollstein - High school AU - fluff & smut will probably occur in later chapters -
1. Chapter 1

**Story Theme** : CARMILLA/ HOLLSTEIN AU

 **CHAPTER 1** **:** **Unwanted.**

 **Laura's POV.**

It's 11:44 pm on a cold and brisk Sunday, autumn night. Meanwhile whilst most people are at home, watching Netflix with their friends, or, you know with their boyfriend or a girlfriend or whatever, i, the bored and mildly intimidated girl am doing the opposite.

Tonight Kirsch invited me to go to a party with him at this really huge house - so big it could possibly be a slightly downsized mansion. Now, onto my earlier dilemma. Laf had invited me to go and hang out with them and Perry on the same night that Kirsch, so eagerly and desperately also invited me hang with him. So now here i am at this majorly iconic party, that i obviously did not want to come to.. and pretty much the only reason that i came is because it looked like Kirsch was about to cry - and i don't particularly feel like seeing that, so, yeah. Here i am.

On the upside there's alcohol here so, not that bad of a party.

Everyone's talking to people, all in separate points of the room. In one corner there's the zeta dudes, rating girls on their appearances on a scale from 1 to 10, like the judgemental and shallow people they are - except from Kirsch, trying to get a word in about how he thinks differently, only to be interrupted and shut down completely by Theo.

Then basically everywhere else are people that I've never talked to in my life, probably because they're popular and i am most definitely not.

I've been here for a total of 35 minutes and not one person has talked to me. The first things i did when i stepped into the party was grabbing a bottle of Malibu and finding the first couch that wasn't being used for make out session's between horny couples.

I plan on sitting here on this comfy, leopard print, velvet couch for the entirety of the party.

Oh wait crap. Forget that. Suddenly i feel the contents of that nice, opened bottle of Malibu i found on the side rise from out of my stomach and into my mouth.

Luckily there's a plant right beside me - sorry house occupiers.

I feel like i'm going to collapse, so i go and try to find Kirsch. Not the best idea.

I now know it was not the best idea because i just knocked two people into each other by accident. I can't see Kirsch anywhere, and the zetas have moved from their corner and i don't know where they could be.

Everything in my sight is blurry and i can feel the rise and fall of my breathing getting faster. I'm not great in situations like this, especially because i usually have a friend by my side to help me out, _unlike Kirsch_. Where the hell is he?! Why did he ask me to come if he wasn't going to spend any point at all in the party talking to me?! Right now i'm too delirious to focus on being mad at Kirsch. Instead i should just focus on getting outside and calling my dad to come and pick me up. Okay, step one: dodge out of the way of people dancing and get out the front door. _Boom, done._ Step two: call my dad and ask him to pick me up? _Not boom_. I can't get any signal.

From here I've got two options. One - Ask someone if i can borrow their phone to call my dad. Two - Stumble my way home drunkenly on a 20 minute trip and hope i don't pass out. I decide that option one sounds best.

Outside of the house where i am it's quite well lit by the street lamps, so i can see that there's roughly over about 15 people out here. One girl, with jet black, wavy hair and a black leather jacket is lent up against a wall of the house. She's staring and tapping away at her phone aimlessly with her hair covering her face. I take a deep breath and decide to go ask her.

"Hey!" i say feeling extremely awkward.

The girl looks up from her phone, her hair now being pushed back revealing her face.

"Uh, hey? Do i know you?" the girl asks confusedly.

Laura looks down at the ground feeling suddenly discouraged.

"Uh, n-no, you uh don't, i just wanted to ask you if i could maybe borrow your phone to call my dad. My phone isn't picking up any signal and it looked like you were texting someo-" Laura is interrupted by a sudden outburst of shouting from a girl walking up to the girl of whom she was currently asking a favor.

"Hey, who the fuck's this nerd, Carmilla?" asked the loud girl.

The girl who is believed to be called Carmilla suddenly looks uneasy.

"Uh, i- i don't know, she just came up to me and started asking me questions."

"Well, whatever, i don't like her, so tell her to get her scrawny dork ass out of here before i make her myself."

The loud girl retreats back over to the group of people she was with before she interrupted Laura.

"Sorry about that" Carmilla says apologetically.

"Uh, i- it's fine" i say like that girl didn't just scare the living hell out of me.

"Seriously though, don't mind her, she's just drunk. Now, uh...what were you saying before?"

"I was just asking if i could borrow your phone because mine's got no signal, and i need to call my dad to pick me up, so uh.. can i borrow your phone please?"

Even though i ask this sounding a teeny tiny bit confident, i am 100% not. I can just imagine the words of her refusing to lend her phone to someone as insignificant as me, and the questioning of how i even have the nerve to speak to someone as important as her.

"Sure. Here you go"

She passes her phone over into my hands.

"Oh, uh, thanks, thank you" i say in genuine disbelief that this is not some sort of prank and that she's not going call over one of her friends to beat me up for 'stealing her phone'.

Bewilderingly my belief is false. I call my dad, no problem, ask him to pick me up, and hand the phone back over with a simple "Thanks" .

"No problem" Carmilla says nonchalantly.

20 minutes pass by and Laura's dad is pulled up on the curb in the car waiting for Laura to get in. Laura hops into the passenger seat and straps in. Her dad accelerates and proceeds to travel back home.

In the car Laura had fallen asleep, and how she knows this is because she was abruptly awoken by her dad shaking her gently by her shoulder and not so quietly telling her to get up.

"Unhh, what?" Laura says aggravatingly from being pulled out of her drunken slumber.

"Honey, i can't carry you into the house, you're too heavy, so i'm going to need you to get out of the car and stand up please" Laura's dad says sweetly.

Laura steps out of the car and clumsily smacks her dad in the face out of a failed attempt of grabbing onto him for support.

Laura laughs before apologizing for accidentally hitting him.

Laura's dad guides her into the house and pulls her upstairs, then tucks her into bed before getting her a glass of water and resting it on her bedside table.

"Goodnight" Laura's dad says without a reply because she's already fallen back to sleep.

End of chapter 1.

Notes: Hello! If you actually read all of this and are now reading this message from me, the writer, i'd just like to say that i'm totally open to constructive criticism on how to make my fanfiction better. So if you think that this first chapter was kinda shitty, comment on how i could make it better. Also note that this is literally the first fanfiction story I've ever wrote so, uh, yeah. Thanks if you actually read this. - Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Carmilla fanfic: Hollstein/ Carmilla_** **AU.**

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Laura's POV**_

Laura wakes up and can see the morning light coming in through her window.

"CRAP." Laura realizes that it's a Monday morning and that she's late for school.

"Oh god, i'm so late, oh crap, crap, crap". I literally look and feel disgusting. I've got such a hangover from last night and I've got a huge test today, _how the hell am i gonna do this?_ Ugh, i'm gonna fail.

I rush over to my drawer and find a clean set of clothes, brush my teeth, comb my hair and put on some deodorant. Right now it's 8: 35 am so I've got about 5 minutes to spare eating breakfast and taking some aspirin for this hangover. Okay, i'm now walking as fast as i can to school, seeing as my dad's already left for work so he can't drop me off like he usually does. And, usually the car ride to school takes about 5 minutes - unlike now where the walk will take me 15 minutes, and if i want to make it on time for my exam at 9:00 then i'd better freakin' hurry.

Right, okay, it's 8:55 right now. I can still make it to my exam without being late. Or maybe i could if there wasn't a load of freshmen blocking up the corridor i need to walk through to get to where i need to go. Ugh, it's hard to believe i was a freshman once. "EXCUSE ME, COMING THROUGH" i shout as a precaution to them as i barge through, sending a few of them trying to regain their balance.

As i emerge from the swarm of first year students i look up to see the same crowd from when i was outside the party trying to call my dad... the same crowd that the loud girl seemed to be friends with. Oh, and just as suspected she's there with them. She may scare me but i am not afraid to use pepper spray if she tries to beat me up. That other girl's there too, Carmilla. I think she's nice but i could be wrong, if i assume she's like the rest of the people in the group, then i guess she's an asshole. But then again if i'm wrong, i'm an asshole.

"Shit." i think internally. I look around to see if there are any other possible exits to avoid possible confrontation. Nope. There's only one way back and that's through the freshmen, who still haven't moved or at least created a gap for people to pass through. I take a deep breath and start walking, lowering my head in the process of hoping that they wont recognize or notice me.

Okay, okay i'm about to pass them, not one of them have acknowledged my presence yet, keep going. Suddenly there is a hand in front of Laura's face, bringing her to a halt. Laura turns to her right. _Loud girl.._

"And just where the hell do you think you're going, acting all shady like we don't see you?"

"To an exam." Laura says, looking her dead in the eye with complete apathy in attempt to look unintimidated.

"Are you giving me attitude?"

"No." Laura says smugly, still making eye contact, and making one of the loud girl's friends snicker in surprise at her nerve.

The loud girl just chuckles in response. "Do you even know who i am, you little bitch?"

"No, nor do i want to, so if you'll excuse me" Laura moves to walk past her, but she is swiftly thrown to the ground by her opposer. Laura adjusts herself to look back at the person who pushed her. She is only met with her foe's intimidating stare. "My name is Sabrina."

Laura stares at Sabrina in shock from being assaulted. Sabrina signals for her friends to follow her and walks off. Laura gets up from the hallway's dirty wooden floor.

"Ugh, assholes" Laura mutters from under her breath, whilst patting off dust and and bits of trash that people have dropped. Once Laura has finished wiping away the fragments from her clothes she looks up and sees that not all of Sabrina's friends followed her, or at least _fully_. Carmilla is stood near the end of the hallway and looking at Laura as if she's trying to see if she's okay. Their eyes meet and Carmilla gives Laura an apologetic smile, which Laura responds to with a shy smile as if to say 'It's okay'. Carmilla gives Laura one final smile and leaves . Laura sighs, finally relieved. There's something about Carmilla that slightly confuses her. The fact that she really doesn't seem like that much of an asshole compared to the people she hangs out with maybe? The fact that she actually seemed concerned and stuck around to check if i was okay, instead of following Sabrina? And what even is her involvement with Sabrina anyway? She- **BBBBRRRRIIIIINNGGGGG** Laura is cut off in her thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing. A sudden rush of panic occurs as laura remembers her exam. Laura curses under her breath as she runs to the examination hall, just making it in time before the test has started.

-2 hours later-

Laura sit's outside on a bench surrounded by grass and one giant blossom tree which overhangs above the area where she, Perry and Lafontaine meet at lunch. "Hey Laura" Laf says as they and Perry sit down across from her. "Hey!" Laura says with a warm smile. "So what do you think you'll get on the test?"

"Ugh i don't even know, i had other things on my mind and couldn't focus on anything" "What do you mean 'other things'?" Perry said, confused."You did study, right?" "Yeah, of course, some incident thing just happened this morning when i was walking to the exam" "What do you mean 'incident'?" Laf says, now confused also. "Uhh..." Laura feels suddenly overwhelmed with anxiety. Lafontaine and Perry sit in expectation for Laura's response. "Well?" Laf says expectantly. Laura takes in a deep breath then breathes out. "Okay, basically, there's this group of people who don't really like me and they kind of have 'a leader' called Sabrina, and i don't know, she has a problem with me for whatever reason, i really don't freaking know. " Laura stops to take in a breath. "Go on" Perry encourages her. "They were in the hallway which i had to walk down to get to the exam, and there were no possible exits, or, well- an easy exit. She stopped me on my way by putting her hand in front of my face and then started implying that i was giving her attitude, so i tried walking away from her, when she then decided to push me over and then leave with her friends."

Perry and Lafontaine just at Laura with confusion and annoyance. Perry - being the confusion - and Lafontaine being the annoyance. "What the hell!?" Lafontaine says exasperated. "What's her last name? We should report her to administration" Perry says, concerned. "If i knew what her last name was i would've told you already" "Damn it" Laf says. "Well we've got to do something, we can't just let her go around assaulting people without any punishment!" Perry insists. "No, no, n-no, don't do that, that would only provoke her even more, i think if i just avoid her at all costs i'll be fine." Perry sighs. Lafontaine and Perry share a glance of understanding. "Fine" Laf and Perry both agree. "Thanks" Laura speaks.

The three of them continue eating their lunch and chatting amongst themselves until the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch. "Hey, what've you got now, laura?" "English Literary" Laura sighs, not looking forward to having to sit and listen to some old dude ramble on about 'The Grapes of Wrath'. "Oh, man that sucks, I've got biology" Laf expresses eagerly. "I guess i'll see you later then" "Yeah, see ya" Laura and Lafontaine hug and start making their way to class. _

Hey! If you like this story, feel free to follow me on Tumblr if you want: grossed-out-af


End file.
